A Missing Memory
by silverstar223
Summary: When King Candy is driving home after another racing day, he comes face to face with someone he thought he'd never see again. but is it a real accouter? or is it a missing memory? first story!


A missing memory

It was a light afternoon in Sugar Rush, the kind King Candy enjoyed. He was driving to his palace after a long and surprisingly glitch free day. As he turned onto a sugary road a slight prick in his memories began to make itself known. Candy shook his head to clear his thoughts, the last thing he needed was to zone out and crash.

But it only got worse. When he passed an oval shaped race track ,one that seemed strikingly familiar, the pain made him slam on the brakes and somehow seized control of him; making him drive onto the track. He had no clue what was going on until a blurry figure was standing in the distance, it was getting closer, Candy squinted his eyes then blinked in surprise then horror.

It was _her_. She was here, but how? She couldn't still be alive after all those years could she? But there she was in her white and red suit. And her helmet under her arm and that smile of hers. Her yellow eyes watched him as he stopped. Candy sucked in a pained breath, would she forgive him for what he'd done? Or would she make him suffer? His head was spinning with so many questions that he did know she had moved until she was leaning over his car door, her breath next to his ear.

"It's so good to see you again….twin brother."

Candy's body seized up in terror ,he closed his eyes and waited for some type of plotted revenge, she knew who he was. He was shaking all over now, sweat rolled off in beads, his hands were slippery and white with tension. He barely could control his fear. He nearly screamed when she touched him, thinking she was going to strangle him and yell " You Bastard ! You KILLED Them All! Ted, Teddy, Jane! Everyone! Even OUR Twin Brother TJ! I'll Kill YOU!"

But it didn't happen. Her hand was slowly stroking his face, wiping away stray tears. This surprised him a great deal, didn't she want revenge? Didn't she want to avenge her other twin ,their brother?

His thoughts crashed to a stop when she spoke a question that sent his heart speeding away without him. " Wanna race?"

He opened his eyes and turned to her, he opened his mouth to speak but was cut short of doing so when she placed a finger on his lips, shaking her head and said," don't talk..drive"

He turned his eyes to his keys, he slowly turned them, hearing the engine roar to life. A similar roar sounded next to him, he jerked his head up to find that next to him his twin was in her old cart, same as it always been, painted red with a white stripe on the side.

'_How did that get there?_ ' he wondered. Then suddenly a slow tune started, one he knew as well as the games theme song. It was the song she used to sing when they raced and everyone loved it. He turned his head to find her sing the first of the lyrics.

"_Your time has come once and for all, you've met your match, you will fall"_

" _This little game we play is gonna break us down, only one of us can wear the crown"_

She sped away still singing and he hit the pedal soaring after her.

"_It's not as easy as you'd thought it be whens its down to you verses me"_

"_I play rough, I don't need to try, you learn to play mean but the scores never lie"_

'_Game over, Game Over, Game over, for now"_

"_When in the game the only rule allowed, no more good luck or cheers from the crowd"_

Candy sped past her but was back in the last spot when she bumped him away.

"_When the game began you never thought you'd lose, but your time is up and I'll play the rules"_

"_You look around and find you've lost your team, you've tried your best but you've run out of steam"_

"_I play rough, I don't need to try, you learn to play mean but the scores never lie"_

'_Game over, Game Over, Game over, for now"_

She fell back and came at his side, eyes sparkling.

"_You're all out of wishes, case your dreams collide and ends all the same, it's not whether you win or lose. It's how you play the game."_

"_I play rough, I don't need to try, you learn to play mean but the scores never lie"_

'_Game over, Game Over, Game over, for now"_

" _OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO"_

The music played and she stopped sing for this part. Candy flew around the track right after her, he was good..but she was better. She turned to him with a smile and said in her soft voice,

"_is that all you got? Come on"_

He tried to speed past her but she blocked his way.

"_Nu uh, bring it on!"_

'_Game over, Game Over, Game over, for now"_

"_Game over!"_

When the last note of the song ended, king candy stopped his car and turned around with a huge grin plastered on his face. "Oh sis, I thought we'd never race ag…" King Candy stopped when he noticed she wasn't there. His smile turned into a confused frown.

"Sis? Sis where are you?" he called, but no one answered.

There was dust still floating in the air, once it settled, Candy found his tracks and a second pair, but they were faint. 'Where_ is she?' _ He wondered, and then in front of him a pair of yellow eyes materialized followed by a friendly grin. But as soon as they appeared they were gone. Suddenly everything hit him like a fist, ' _was I alone?'_, he wondered, '_ was she really here?'_ Or, he thought with a faint smile,_ 'was it a missing memory?'. _


End file.
